(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is two-way radio systems, or more specifically, accessories to two-way radios that feature a touch-free push-to-talk (PTT) switch along with a wrist band.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Two-way radio accessories such as speaker microphone and headsets are well known for various industries and uses. In particular, headsets are desirable in certain working environments so a user can free up his or her hand to perform other tasks. Speaker microphones also offer the same solution since it can be clipped onto a user's uniform (e.g., on the epaulet), thus freeing up the user's hands to perform other tasks. Prior art headset and speaker microphones, however, require the user to press and hold a push-to-talk (PTT) button in order to talk. In a speaker microphone, the PTT button is usually located on the speaker microphone housing. In a headset, the PTT button is usually located on the cable tethering the headset to the two-way radio. The need to press the PTT button is particularly undesirable especially when used in medical or surgical settings. Surgeons, doctors, and dentists often use two-way radios to communicate with other medical staff. Existing accessories to two-way radios require that they press the PTT button with their finger, undesirably causing contamination and cross-contamination.
Therefore, there remains a need for a truly hands-free, touch-free, or touch-less, PTT switch in two-way radios.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.